


9 + 9 = 18

by sleepy_ramtsun



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sappy, a collection of tiny ficlets feat bansaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ramtsun/pseuds/sleepy_ramtsun
Summary: to fall in love, isn’t that the sweetest thing?(a series of minifics feat. bansaku)
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 14





	1. late nights

* * *

Sakuya shifts, feeling a little disoriented from abruptly being jerked into wakefulness as the warm body beside him moved. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, even if everything beyond his eyelids was blessedly dark, so he resorts to blindly moving his arm until he hears a raspy chuckle and his arms were carefully tucked back under their shared blanket.

Still, he doesn’t open his eyes.

“Banri…?” he slurs, voice heavy and thick with sleep.

“I’ll be right back,” was Banri’s murmur, voice equally tired and slurred over with drowsiness before Sakuya feels a gentle pressure over his forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmkay,” he murmurs, falling tapering off into an inaudible as the weight beside him lightens at the other’s absence.

And maybe Sakuya hovered somewhere between hazy wakefulness and lightly dozing off until the other returns—immediately curling up again beside Banri as the other rearranges the blankets to cover the both of them once again—but all he knows is that all the tension that he hadn’t known to be having completely disappeared as Banri wraps an arm around his waist.

The familiar smell of musk and the feeling of warmth spread all around him was what made Sakuya finally relax with a tiny sigh, burying his face on the crook of the other’s neck before finally drifting off.


	2. easy to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because what cost does it take to love Sakuya but nothing?

* * *

Sakuma Sakuya is easy to love.

Or perhaps Banri had already been drawn to him the first time that he saw the other act up there on the stage, well before he was even aware that he had fallen so deep within the orbit of a veritable sun.

To love Sakuma Sakuya, he thinks, is as easy as breathing.

You don't even need to think hard except for a belated realization that _oh,_ so this is what loving Sakuya feels like.

And the funny thing is that, he didn’t even need to try before he worms his way on the crevices within Banri’s heart to fill him with so much euphoria and affection with every waking moment; that Banri was almost afraid that everything was too good to be true. That like most things in his life, indifference and boredom would soon bleed into the joy that brightens his every single day, replacing the sheer vividness and vibrancy of his surroundings into the familiar murkiness of gray.

Because Sakuya is too good for him, deserving of more love and appreciation because just as Sakuya has been born with too much love inside him to be fully contained, he too deserves to be showered with much and affection that his relatives had failed to do for so long.

And Banri is afraid that he might hurt this sun who entrusted his trembling heart in his calloused hands, no matter how much he promised to himself to not be the one who gives one more painful wound in Sakuya’s beautiful, _bleeding_ heart.

“Come on, Banri.” Sakuya tugs at his hand then, eyes sparkling as the late afternoon sunlight casts a soft glow on his smiling face as Banri blinks. His thoughts come to a stop in the face of this soft visage, his heart skipping a beat as he glimpsed the sheer love and fondness within those dark pink depths. “Let’s stop by the bookstore before we go home?”

Sakuya really is…easy to love.

Despite the lingering fears that haunt him on days that he feels as if the other deserved better than someone like him, Banri would still do his best to show exactly just how much he loves his gentle yet unyielding sun.

And just like that, Banri falls in love all over again.

“Yeah, sure.”


End file.
